


For You

by Maomaoyu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10279223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maomaoyu/pseuds/Maomaoyu
Summary: Bumblebee decides to indulge in an Earth holiday. Something called Valentine's Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Valentine's Day, but I only managed to get an AO3 account a few weeks after that. So just ignore the untimely publish date and enjoy!

Inspired by milagrosen’s pic 

http://milagrosen.tumblr.com/image/112037767610

Knockout lazily drummed his claws on the surface of his desk. He grunted as he shifted his position for the fiftieth time that cycle, leaning back into his chair to stare blankly at the ceiling. What a bore, there was nothing to do this solar cycle. 

The med bay was empty, no careless bots in need of a medic to patch them up. The red mech was itching to go for a spin, just him and the open road; but there was still much prejudice and bias against him because of his former faction. And KO honestly didn’t feel like dealing with all that today, especially with the very real risk of getting his paint job scratched. 

Meanwhile, a certain black and yellow scout was rocking back in forth on his heels in front of the med bay, a finger hovering over the button to open the doors. He had something behind his back, clutched tightly in his servo. 

It was the date of an Earth holiday, something called Valentine’s Day. From what Bumblebee could see, it was a day where everything was obnoxiously red and pink, and chocolate, flowers and puppies were all the craze. It was also a day all the lovey-dovey human television show specials aired, another thing that greatly confused the scout. But what Bumblebee did know for certain was that it was a day that you professed your love for a special someone, or just let someone you cared about know that you did so. 

And it was safe to say that Bumblebee’s special someone was behind these doors.

The doors of the med bay opened with a whoosh and had Knockout quickly turning to see who it was. The medic’s faceplates formed a familiar smirk as the other mech stepped into the room.  
“Ah, Bumblebee. What brings you here this fine solar cycle?”

Knockout tilted his head in confusion when he received no immediate answer, looking questioningly at the yellow and black mech standing somewhat nervously in front of him.   
Bumblebee tentatively held up a beautiful bouquet of red roses, presenting them to the red mech before him. His optics were filled with hope and a light dust of energon colored his cheeks, making them glow a soft blue.

“For you.”

Knockout stared at the flowers for a moment, his processer stuttering to a stop. For him? These lovely smelling romantic based delicate organic roses were for him? 

Bumblebee only had a few nanoseconds before he found himself glomped by an overenthusiastic Knockout. A happy and passionate kiss was planted onto his lips and the scout had no time to return the action before Knockout had pulled away. 

The black and yellow scout stood dazed in the middle of the room, an even bigger blush on his cheeks, and watched as the other mech happily flounced away, roses in one servo. 

Knockout was definitely going to pay for that little tease… Bumblebee could guarantee it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback of any type are greatly appreciated!


End file.
